Every Road Leads to Haven
by Jateshi
Summary: After founding the Mage Collegium, Elspeth has to take the new Herald Mages out for training but every road she takes always leads back to Haven and her lifemate, Darkwind k'Sheyna and his bondbird, Vree.


**Title:** Every Road Leads to Haven **  
Author:** Jateshi aka Jate **  
Fandom:** Heralds of Valdemar  
**Pairing:** Darkwind/Elspeth  
**Prompt:** #10 - The Road Back to You **  
Rating:** G **Word Count:** 908 **  
Warnings:** None! **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Heralds of Valdemar series - all rights, honours, and worship goes to Mercedes Lackey. Darkwing k'Sheyna (and the Taleydras as well) and Elspeth k'Valdemar (and the Heralds and Companions...and Valdemar and Velgarth, too) are owned by Mercedes Lackey and I only borrowed them for a little while - I'll give 'em right back soon - promise! **  
Author's Notes:** Written for the challenge, with the stated prompt. :3

**Every Road Leads to Haven**

_The Mage Storms had long-since passed-_ Elspeth bit back a grin as Gwena snorted a loud disagreement, the Companion tossing her head and dancing sideways on the smooth Road surface.

_:Someone needs to take those Bards to task if they think that's a good way to start a tale:_ Gwena's mind-voice was laden with irony, one jaundiced eye turned to catch Elspeth's attention. _:What were they thinking? It doesn't even rhyme:_

_:Then _you _track down this so-called Master Bard, loverling, and educate him._ Elspeth's retort was delivered with a Felt grin, the Herald chuckling under her breath. Instead of replying, Gwena Sent her back a mix of emotions, packaged and voicing her feelings more succinctly than mere words could have done. _:On the whole though, I do agree with you. I think the song is from outKingdom - that might mean raw Talent with no Creativity or Gift.:_

_:Or:_ Gwena slipped in, her voice heavily amused in Elspeth's mind, _:it could be a sheep-herder which thinks themselves a self-styled Master Bard; that might be worse, really - they could make a sequel:_ Following that Gwena mimicked a human's humming, teasing her Chosen with snippets of what a love ballad by the same composer might sound like.

The Bards in Valdemar had already had a field-day over her actions in the past. From her abdication of position as Heir in favour of her step-twins, Kris and Lyra, and then her long-term relationship with the Taleydras Adept, Darkwind k'Sheyna, Elspeth had certainly given the Bards plenty to draw from. The Brat was long forgotten (except when the Rethwellan ambassadors decided to still wonder if she was going to make a bid for the Throne, abdication aside) but in her place was Elspeth herself. Elspeth had defeated an Adept who dated back to the very Mage Wars, removed Ancar from his throne in Hardon, and played an instrumental part in helping the Alliance form their breakwaters to save everyone from the Mage Storms.

It made for hundreds of horrible ditties Elspeth heard sung in taverns, when she took the latest bunch of Herald-Mages out for their circuits near the Pelagir. The Heralds traveling with her took great pride in being able to boast that _they_ were learning at the new Mage's Collegium - and that their senior Herald, sitting in the darkest corner of the tavern and slowly nursing a mug of mulled cider, was _the_ Elspeth. And Gwena loved to tease her as suddenly, from ever nook and cranny imaginable, anyone who could carry a tune (and even the ones who barely limped along with one) descended on her and began the time-honoured tradition of singing the most badly-composed songs written about her.

Approaching the outskirts of Haven Elspeth felt a warm glow touching the very core of her magic - the Heartstone underneath the Palace was welcoming her back after the long trip - she brushed a loose strand of rich, chestnut hair from her eyes. Relaxing in her seat, Gwena seeming to leave the lingering road jitters behind as they slipped through the gates just as much as she was, the Guard on duty broke into a smile and waved them inside. A brightly coloured messenger bird flew off from the small post as she let Gwena set their pace, the bird heading to the Palace to let her Queen-mother know she'd come back. The Heralds she'd been training were settled into their border posts now, working with their townsfolk as seamlessly as an aged priest meshed with his flock - now she was home for a little while.

_:And most welcome you are, ashke:_ a tender Mind-voice whispered, the softest brush mind-to-mind from Darkwind to herself which served as a Mindspeeker's way of 'knocking' on a door. _:Even Vree thinks you should not go off so long without taking me - he seems to think I become disagreeable after more than a month.:_ Darkwind sounded amused, Elspeth's smile warming even more as she caught the faint chuckle following his words.

_:Yes. Nest for winter, raise eyas.:_ Vree interrupted their conversation with a sense of ruffled feathers, his 'voice' booming like a parent's way of admonishing their child. _:No leave - he gets angry - like hungry forestgyre.:_

Doubled over on her saddle and laughing, Elspeth drew only a few questioning looks from the people she passed - the citizens of Haven had long-ago gotten used to a Herald breaking out in laughter with no one saying a word to them. _:I think you had better feed Vree, ke'chara:_ Elspeth gaily added after the bondbird's declaration. _:If you don't, he might dive for some poor gryphon's dinner and then _you'll _be out a bondbird.:_ She Sent him a comical image of Vree snatching at Treyvon's chest-feathers and the way the gryphon had snapped his beak at Vree for it. _:Gwena and I will be at the Collegium in a candlemark or so.:_

_:Meet me in our quarters when you finish taking care of Gwena, ashke:_ The question seemed innocuous - but Elspeth felt her cheeks blushing crimson despite how long she and Darkwind had been together. _:Your mother can send a page if she needs you and if she doesn't, I am claiming your first night back.:_

Closing her eyes, Elspeth Sent a gentle stream of happiness to him in reply, taking time to form her words. _:My nights - and days, ke'chara - are always yours.:_

---


End file.
